Secrets
by Goldenheart13
Summary: One day a girl named Faith, wakes up as a Pokémon. She doesn't know why she has been brought to this world. But she will need to find out before time runs out. The fate of this world is at stake. Can one human change everything? This is a fanfiction based off of the game Pokémon Red Rescue Team. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Jolteon got up and got ready for the day. Then he walked outside, it was still very early morning and the stars still shone. He heard faint footsteps and turn around to see Luxray. "What are you doing out here so early?" asked Luxray. "Shouldn't I be asking the same thing to you?" Replied Jolteon. "I just came out for some fresh air." He mumbled quietly. "Well, it's freezing out here. So, I'll leave you alone." Luxray said as he walked back to the base "Just don't get catch a cold." He called over his shoulder. His voice began to fade and Jolteon walked slowly into the forest leaving the moonlit town behind him. He entered the meadow, a clearing which was filled many beautiful wildflowers, now brown due to frost. He walked through the dark woods. All was quiet except for the occasional breeze that moved among lifeless looking trees.

Then suddenly Jolteon heard movement among the bushes. It was soft, and at first, Jolteon thought he had imagined it. He heard it again, he turned around waiting for something to jump out, waiting intensely but a few seconds passed and nothing did. Jolteon let out a soft growl. Nothing came out from the bushes. This confused him, so slowly, he began to draw closer to where he heard the strange sound. He uncovered leaves carefully. There was a strange scent around this bushes well. He knew this scent, he recognized it but he didn't know why. What he found at the bottom of the bush near the roots, surprised him. It was a young female Eevee probably no more than about his age. At first a look she seemed to be merely sleeping. The bushes leaves seem to protect her. When he tried to pick her up she did not react. He put her back down on the grass, trying to figure out what to do. If he left her out here she would surely freeze to death. Jolteon took a deep sigh, picked the Eevee up and headed back towards the town. He knocked on the doctor's door. "Nurse Audino." He called. The door opened immediately, "Yes, Jolteon how can I help..." Then she saw the Eevee. "Come in, lay her here on this bed. Jolteon did as he was told and laid the Eevee in a soft bed at the back of the room. The doctor immediately checked for pules and a strong heartbeat. Then she looked up confused. "Jolteon this Eevee is perfectly fine, her pule and heartbeat are strong plus there's not a scratch on her. I can't understand why she's so deeply asleep."

"That's what I'm here to ask you about." Said Jolteon trying to keep his voice steady but it was stern nonetheless. Jolteon looked at the Eevee closely, it didn't make any sense she was perfectly fine and yet it's as if she's, comatose. It was as if he was looking upon a dead body she lay there lifeless, she didn't even move. Then he spotted a movement in her lips as if she'd mouth the word "Faith." But the movement was so small Jolteon thought can imagine it. Then the Eevee stared. "She's waking up." The nurse whispered.

The Eevee then opened her eyes and stretch and stood up. Her eyes met theirs' for a second. Then she screamed, "What the heck are you? Who the heck are you?" Then she looked at herself in screamed again. "What the heck am I?!" Jolteon and the nurse stared at each other. Jolteon that himself chuckle the situation was too ridiculous not to.

Then he turned toward the Eevee. "Allow me to answer your questions one at the time. As you should know we are Pokémon. I am Jolteon and the nurse is Audino and you are an Eevee and I go by my Pokémon name Jolteon." The Eevee eyes were filled with fear, she was trembling. "I don't even know what a Pokémon is... I'm human" the Eevee whispered. Jolteon could barely hear her. He turned towards the nurse. "May I speak with her in alone? It may be less intimidating for her." Nurse Audino slowly nodded her head and stepped outside.

Then Jolteon turned towards her. Coming very close he said, "What do you mean you're human?" He questioned softly. The Eevee trembled "I mean what I say, I was born a human I don't know how I got to this state I don't remember who I am."

"Do you want to be labeled as insane?" Jolteon whispered in her ear. The Eevee shook her head. Jolteon nodded. "Look, I believe you, I'll take my chance and believe you. But a human passing to the Pokémon world is unheard of. You're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?" The Eevee stood up with fear in her eyes "Why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are."

Jolteon allowed his voice to rise a little. "Because I'm the only thing standing between you and a very dark future. Look, I don't know what they teach you in the human world but let's just say the Pokémon world isn't all puppies and rainbows. With the way things are now, you're dead if you cross wild Pokémon territory accidentally. You're totally ignorant, to this world and that will get you killed. Do you know all the wild Pokémon scents? Do you know the whole forest like a map?" At least take help when it is offered."

"Okay. I trust you" the Eevee whispered with a shaking voice. Jolteon nodded, then he opened the door and the doctor stepped in. "So what you find out?" The nurse whispered to Jolteon.

Jolteon took a deep sign." Her name is Faith she's a lone traveler. She ventured into the forest near the town, wild Pokémon chased her. She was able to escape them unharmed. She fell bushes and she must've bumped her head because she's suffering from a little bit of amnesia. How I know that is, she seems to remember the event that happened and her name but nothing in her past. Her memory will probably return in time."

The doctor turned to Faith. "Will now that we know you are..." The nurse looked her over again. "Do you have a place to stay?" The nurse asked. The Eevee shook her head.

"She could stay in team Electric. I have an Eevee friend's area and it is unoccupied," suggested Jolteon.

The nurse looked at him suspiciously for a second. Then she turned to Faith. "Would you like to do that?" She asked.

Faith thought for a second. She had no reason to trust this Jolteon or whatever his name was. Then again if what he said was true; did she really have a choice? She had to take her chances he was her only hope now in a strange world where nothing made sense, at least he's willing to help. Faith nodded.

"Okay then..." The nurse nodded to Jolteon. "She is in your hands now. Let me know she gets her memory. And once she gets used to the town, you may want to take her to get citizenship. You're free to go." The nurse said as she helped Faith.

Jolteon nodded. "Thank you for your help nurse, and I'll take care of her."

Before she knew it Faith was walking beside this strange Jolteon character. She guessed that now she saw him. He wasn't that scary. He was about 3 feet tall. He had a golden pelt that spiked and bristled. He also had white neck fur. That was the same way, his eyes were the cold black color that seemed to reflect the moon. His ears were appointed and twitched with every sound.

"Thank you for helping me back there." Faith whispered quietly. Jolteon turned to her. "You're welcome. It's not like I was going to abandon you." They walked on in silence for a few minutes. "Jolteon can you tell me more about this world." Asked Faith.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Jolteon replied.

"Everything." Said Faith.

Jolteon chuckled a little "you will know everything when the time comes. In the meantime, you will reside in team Electric."

"Jolteon, Faith whispered softly. "Why did you help me what's the real reason?"

Jolteon looked at her as if he could not believe what she was asking. "Well, I am a rescue team leader. It's my job to rescue Pokémon. Plus, Eevee and Jolteon are two related species of Pokémon because of that, even though Eevee are rare in this region I recognize your scent. I guess you could also say I'm curious." With that, he turned. Faith followed.

They soon came to a dome-like structure. Jolteon led her inside. In the structure, the Faith could see the walls were painted with glorious pictures of legendary Pokémon. It was made almost like a church with the pictures being on stained-glass in the walls looked gold. At the end of the building, there were four cliffs that looked over the whole place. The floor was made of grass that with very soft to the touch. Also, many rooms. Jolteon led to one of the rooms. Inside the room, it looked like a forest, with the rock that changed into many colors. "This is a friend's area. Jolteon informed Faith. "This particular one is known as Transform Forest, it's where Eevees live. It will be your room for the time being until you can live independently." At first, Faith didn't know how to respond. Everything was happening so fast. She nodded her head in thanks and bounded happily in the room.

"It's getting late." Jolteon commented." You must be tired, try to get some sleep." He didn't even wait for Faith to fully lay down before turning and cutting out the light. Soon it was dark and Faith laid there trying to process all that had happened, trying to calm her distant fears of what was to happen next. Soon her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight shone dimly through the window, warming Faith's fur. When Faith awoke, she felt surprisingly horrible. She listened quietly to the world outside. There was nothing, "they must all be asleep." She thought vaguely. Soon sleep came over her once again.

The second time she awoke she felt better. Enough to stand up and looked around. This time, she did hear noises outside her room. There was much chattering. When Faith stepped out of her room, she looked for Jolteon but he was nowhere to be found.

In fact, three of the four cliffs were empty. Standing on the fourth was someone Faith did not know. Faith looked worriedly around for him. Then a female Jolteon walked toward her. She looked a little bit older than the Jolteon. She had a graceful beautiful aura. She greeted Faith with a nod.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked as she approached Faith.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jolteon."

"Ahh… You must be the new member. My name's Savannah, The leader told me about you. He's is out training with Luxray and Andrew."

"The leader?" Then Faith remembered, Jolteon was the leader of this team. Does he go by his title?

Savannah smiled, "Jolteon likes for members of his team to address him by his title."

Faith nodded understandingly.

"Would you like to go with me to the training grounds?" Savanna asked. "I was just about to go there to tell them breakfast was ready."

Faith nodded, "Sure, I'll go."

The sun was up but it was still early, the frost still lay on the grass. Savannah led Faith across the sleepy town. Faith could see that none of the shops were opened yet. Then they came to the forest. It was late winter and very cold. Faith shivered at the chill in the air. "Who would train under these conditions?" She thought.

"We're getting close to the training grounds. It's a clearing in the middle of the woods."

As they came closer to the clearing Faith could hear three individuals.

"Come on Luxray, I know you can do better than that."

Luxray growled and tackled an individual to the ground.

"Okay, that's enough," Savannah said bursting into the clearing. "It's almost breakfast time."

Faith came on to the clearing with her. She saw the leader and two other Pokémon with him. A somewhat older looking Jolteon and a Luxray. All three stopped sparring and turn their attention toward Savannah.

"Well, let's go guys." The older Jolteon said to the others as he approached Savanna. He cast his eyes toward Faith. "Hey leader, did we get a new team member?"

The leader nodded.

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Why wasn't anyone told about this?" Luxray asked out loud.

"Because she's really new. She just came late last night." The leader defended.

"Hmm… strange," commented the older Jolteon. He then turned to Faith. "I guess nothing can be done about it. What's your name?"

"Faith."

"Cool, one who chooses to go by a human name. Just like me." He giggled a little. "My name's Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew." Faith said.

"Okay, we can do introductions later, right now let's head back to base," said the leader as he approached the group. The others nodded. Andrew walked quickly with Savanna and Luxray. They left the training grounds.

Faith looked back at the leader. He had slipped from the group to get a drink of water. There was a little pool of water at the far side the training grounds. Then he ran to Faith.

"Come on let's catch up."

The leader walked beside Faith as he led her through the forest.

"You'll meet everyone as soon as we get back to base."

"That's awesome, leader." Faith said excitedly.

"Oh, you're already calling me by my title," Jolteon observed.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that, "leader" is what the members of team Electric call me. But you don't have to call me by that, you can just call me by Jolteon. It's no problem, really."

"Oh, okay." Faith said a little confused. "So is leader like a nickname?"

Jolteon nodded, "Sort of, it's what the pokémon that are official members of team Electric call me. You're not really an official member yet. Not unless you want to be. Which you'll choose your own path, in time. So I'm not really your leader."

"But you are my leader," Faith said. "You're the one guiding me in this crazy world."

"Okay, I'll accept that for now. Let's hurry up."

Without even giving Faith and chance to respond Jolteon picked her up by the tough fur of her neck and began running. The forest looked like a blur to Faith. Before she knew it, they were back at the rescue team base.

They went inside, by now everyone was awake. Jolteon picked Faith up again and carefully climbed to the top cliff. He sat Faith beside him. Everyone seemed to be murmuring. Faith couldn't make out any conversations, yet she felt a few were about her. Jolteon unshielded his claws to get everyone's attention, as soon as he did everyone looked up toward the top cliff.

"Good morning members of Team Electric. I have a special announcement to make…" 'He glanced at Faith for just a second. "As you can see an Eevee stands with me. This Eevee is my apprentice and may join team Electric if she chooses. Please welcome her. This is Faith."

Jolteon didn't even finish his last sentence before the whole team started cheering praises of welcome.

Jolteon looked down toward the other three cliffs. Andrew was on the second cliff. Luxray was on the third cliff and an Electabuzz stood on the fourth and final cliff.

"Andrew, Luxray and Electabuzz, you guys are going with me on the rescue mission this afternoon. That is all, now please line up to introduce yourselves to Faith"

Jolteon picked up Faith and jumped down from the first cliff. Then he placed her down very carefully.

The first one in line to introduce themselves was Andrew. Faith had already met Andrew on the training grounds. She nodded with familiarity. Andrew was the co-leader, adviser, and the accountant for the team. He was in charge of all team's incoming and out coming.

Next was Savannah the team's caretaker. Faith admired her, she was a young and beautiful Jolteon. She managed the household chores for the team, like making meals. Also, she took care of the wounded and sick. She was married to Andrew.

Then Luxray, Luxray was co-leader. He and Andrew managed the team in times that Jolteon was away. Luxray was a great strategist and was skilled in battle, to Faith there was something intimidating about him.

Next, was Electabuzz, he is one of the strongest members of the team. He often helped out with rescue missions and training. It seems he even had some say in what happened to the team. Jolteon was the leader but team Electric made decisions in an almost council like format. With the four strongest team members working together to make all the decisions for the team.

Then next was Pichu, A normal member, he waved cheerfully to Faith. Then there was Zebstrika, also a normal member. One of his jobs was to rush pokémon in critical condition to the doctor. He was one of the fastest pokémon in team Electric.

Last but not least there was Luxio, Luxray's apprentice and the newest member of team Electric before Faith. Normal members and apprentices went on rescue missions and also helped around the base when it was needed.

"It's awesome to have you with us Faith. I know you'll do well here," said Zebstrika. He bowed respectfully.

"Yay, I have someone new to train with," said Luxio excitedly.

"Welcome," Pichu said shyly.

Faith already felt welcome, it all made the strange place feel a little bit more comfortable.

Then the team members broke up and went back to the relative friend's areas to have breakfast. Faith went back and to her friend's area. She found a plate with a bunch of berries on it, an apple and some bread.

This was breakfast. Faith didn't realize how hungry she was until now. She gobbled down the apple and started on the berries. By the time she finished everyone was back out in the central part of the base.

"Okay, team members that are going on the mission with me, let's head out," Jolteon called.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Faith asked

Jolteon thought for a moment, "Just help out around the base if it's needed."

"Honestly leader, I, Luxray and Electabuzz can handle the rescue mission if you want to take Faith out training or something," Andrew said.

"Fine, I'll leave it to you guys."

The three left the base.

"Well, I guess, today is as good as any to show you the town," Jolteon said as he approached Faith. "Let's go"

Jolteon led Faith to town, every shop was open. "This Pokémon square," Jolteon said as he introduced the town. "Over there is the Kecleon shop. The Kecleon brothers own it. One brother sells food and medicine. The other sells helpful orbs and battle moves."

They crossed the bridge deeper into town. Faith looked toward the Kecleon shop curiously. The two brothers waved in a friendly greeting. Faith nodded back and then caught up with Jolteon.

Jolteon was near what seemed to be a bank. "This is Felicity's bank."

"Hello there," said Felicity and greeting, "At Felicity's bank you can start a bank account and save up money as well as keep up with your income and outcome." She informed

Jolteon nodded, "Thank you, Felicity."

Jolteon then led Faith down to Gulpin Link shop. "This is Gulpin's Link shop. You can link your moves here. Linking moves means that you can use two moves at the same time. I never actually tried it before, though."

Then Faith and Jolteon walked across to Kangaskan storage. "This is Kangaskan's storage. Storing items it's helpful if you don't want them to go missing. If you're a rescue team it's a good idea to store important items before going on a mission."

Jolteon led Faith back to Central Square. "Was that a good enough tour? They're supposed to be a new building opening up a little down south." Jolteon nodded towards the south path. We don't know what's opening up there though. They're keeping it a big secret. Hopefully, it's something good. Also, the Friends area shop doesn't seem to be open today which strange, maybe they need to restock was. Anyway now let's go to the police station we need to get you registered as a citizen."

Information flooded Faith's mind but she didn't have any questions everything was pretty self-explanatory.

They came to the police station. It was an old one where the jail cells and police officers are located in the same place. There were three empty jail cells. Faith was glad they were empty.

In front of them, there was a Lucario he was hanging up what looked to be wanted posters on a board on the wall.

He turned as soon as they stepped in. Faith couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Lucario was tall and slender. He also seemed a little canine-like. He had the aura of someone that demanded respect. His red slit eyes beamed at her. Faith didn't know what to make of him.

"Hello officer Lucario, I have someone here who would like to become a new citizen of Pokémon square."

Without even speaking Lucario took out a pen and a piece of paper and started scribbling something down. He then showed the paper to Faith.

Name

Gender

Pokémon type/species

Age

Date of birth

Job

Criminal history

"I'll fill out the paper for you, just so we can be quick about this. I have a lot more wanted posters to hang up. I also have to go and catch some of these pokémon." Lucario said looking at the wanted posters.

"So let's get started," he laid the paper down on the desk so Faith could read it.

Faith answer the questions one at a time "My name is Faith. I'm female and I'm an Eevee which is a normal type." Faith didn't know how she knew that maybe that knowledge came naturally since she was an Eevee. Faith got stuck on the date of birth and age and looked towards Jolteon.

Jolteon came near to her and whispered, "The day I found you, would be December 18." Then he whispered even more quietly just into Faith's ear so, that Lucario couldn't hear it, "You look a little bit younger than me, by a year or so, for a year put 1998. That's one year before I was born."

Faith nodded, "I'm fifteen. My birthday is December 18, 1998." Faith looked at the job question and got stuck again. "I don't have a job."

"So you're unemployed," said Lucario. "Don't worry, that's normal for new citizens. I'm sure you get a job soon. Do you have a criminal history?"

"Nope." Faith answered quickly.

"Okay," said Lucario. "Here's your form, keep it safe. It's proof you're a citizen of Pokémon square."

Name: Faith

Gender: Female

Pokémon type/species: Normal/Eevee

Age: 15

Date of birth: December 18, 1998

Job: unemployed

Criminal history: none

He gave Faith an envelope, folded the form and sealed it. Jolteon took it and bowed in thanks. "Are you her guardian?" Lucario asked Jolteon curiously. Jolteon shook his head, "Just a friend helping her out."

Lucario nodded, "she's old enough to be on her own I know, I was just wondering."

Jolteon and Faith left the police station.

Jolteon put the envelope down. "I have one more place to show you. Then we'll go home." He picked up Faith's envelope again, then led Faith even further that down the east path. They came to what looked like a post office and the end of the island cliff.

"This is Pelipper Post Office. You can mail items and letters. Also, there is a billboard her beside Pelipper Post Office. Rescue jobs are often posted there.

"By the way, what do you want to do as a career? There are many jobs you can take. The main ones are having a shop or running a rescue team. There's also the option of having an explorer team but those aren't very big here. You would have to go to a region where that kind of team is popular. So you would basically have to leave Pokémon square."

Faith thought for a moment. "What about joining your team?"

"You would have to evolve."

"What's evolving?" Faith asked.

"Evolving is pokémon changing from one state to another. It's hard to do and mostly out of your hands. Some Pokémon evolve to adapt to the environment. Evolution stones can help but they're very rare. In order to join team Electric, you would have to evolve into a Jolteon, an electric type Pokémon.

"I can't join with the way I am?"

Jolteon shook his head, "Only electric type pokémon can join, that's the rule."

Faith cast her eyes down sadly then looked up again. "Then I'll make my own team."

"You're not mad at me are you?" Jolteon asked worriedly.

Faith shook her head, "I have a feeling that making my own rescue team will help me figure out why I came to this world."

Jolteon nodded, "Then let's get home. It's getting late. Tomorrow, you'll start training to be the leader of your own rescue team.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith looked at herself and then at her proof of citizenship miserably. This wasn't going away. Faith told herself for the past few days that it was a dream, and that it would all end soon, but day by day she started to lose hope. She began to question why she had any memory of being human in the first place. "What if I was always a pokémon?" she herself out loud. But that couldn't be true… It just couldn't be true.

When breakfast was served Faith ate slowly. She didn't want to be in this world anymore. More than anything she wanted to go home. Wherever home was… It wasn't here.

"Come on Faith, what's taking so long?" Jolteon called.

"I'm coming."

Faith walked slowly behind Jolteon. "Come on, we're taking way too long." He was about to pick Faith up.

Faith's neck fur bristled. "Don't you dare pick me up," she growled.

Jolteon backed off. "Faith what's wrong? You've been acting strange all morning."

Faith felt as if she would cry. "I don't like it when you pick me up. You go way too fast."

"That's because I use quick attack to increase my speed," Jolteon defended. "It's a battle move. It's really popular with Eevee evolutions as well as other Pokémon. Does the increase in speed scare you?"

Faith started crying. "Maybe...But...I want to go home…. I want to go home…"

"Oh, that's what this is really about."

Jolteon pulled Faith into a hug. "Look, I wish you could go home too. This isn't easy for me either, trust me on that.

Faith looked up at Jolteon. "How is this not easy for you?"

"Well, first of all, Team Electric only takes in Electric-type pokémon, and yet I have a Normal-type apprentice. You're not an official member, but nothing like this has ever happened in a rescue team. Secondly, I have to lie to everyone about who you are and my relationship with you. I can't explain an Eevee coming out anywhere. Plus if others know you're human…" He stopped for a moment. "Worst of all, I have no idea of how to help you. I can't send you back home. All I can do is teach you how to live in this world."

Somehow, Jolteon admitting that made Faith feel better. It seems this event brought chaos to both their lives, and Faith had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

"Maybe that's all you need to teach me," she said, slowly breaking away from Jolteon's hug.

"Okay, I won't try to rush you anymore. You can train at your own pace **,** but we do need to get the training grounds, and then we need to stop by nurse Audino. We need to do this all before sunset."

"Okay then, to the training grounds it is," she said, walking a little ahead of Jolteon.

As they entered the forest, Faith became aware of the chill in the air and the clouds in the sky. She looked up to see misty gray clouds. It would likely snow soon. She wondered for a minute if she would have to train in the snow.

She hoped not, it was almost too cold already. Eventually, they reached the forest. The trees looked bare and dead. The grass was brown underneath their feet. They finally arrived at the training grounds. Luxray and his apprentice Luxio were already there.

"We've been waiting for you."

Jolteon nodded. "We're here now.

Faith looked the training grounds and took it in for the first time. It was just a simple clearing. Near the end of the clearing was a drinking pond.

"Faith, you're going to battle Luxio," Jolteon said turning toward her.

"What do you mean by battle?"

Jolteon came close to her. "I'm going to teach you how to unlock your power." Then he stepped back. "Go to the middle the clearing. Then back up about five feet."

Faith did as she was told. In front of her, Luxio stood about five feet away.

"Luxio, you go first!" Luxray called.

Luxio used Spark, and Faith dodged it by jumping over him.

"Faith, great dodging!" Jolteon called out.

Faith didn't know how she did it, but she could feel some unknown power surging through her. " _This must be what it feels like to battle,"_ she thought. Faith tackled Luxio to the ground. Luxio took the chance to use bite. Faith cried out in pain and jumped away.

Glancing down at her leg, she noticed she was bleeding. Luxio came at her. She dodged him and used scratch. He went flying, then rolled to the end the clearing and stood up again and growled. Faith could see his muzzle was bleeding right where she scratched him.

" _These battle moves. They cause physical damage_ ," Faith thought. She also wondered how these moves came so naturally to her. She didn't even have to think; it was instinct.

Luxio came at her again, screaming. She couldn't dodge him this time and was tackled her to the ground. He wouldn't let her go. Faith could see that his claws were unshielded. He looked like he was going to slash her.

"Okay, that's enough," called Jolteon. "Luxio wins."

"Yay!" Luxio cheered, as he let Faith up. "That was a really good battle. You're strong."

"Yeah. I'm quite impressed," said Jolteon approaching Faith. He threw Faith an Oran berry. "Eat it. It'll heal your wound and give you energy."

Faith ate the berry and she immediately felt in prime condition.

"Hey, Jolteon look," Luxray said quietly. All three of them looked to where Luxray was pointing. In the bushes, there was a chicken. A hen to be precise. "Should I kill it for tonight's meal?" he whispered. Jolteon nodded.

Luxray pounced on the chicken. Before it could react, Luxray bit into its neck. Faith could see the electricity that came from Luxray's fangs which were used to paralyze the chicken to kill it.

Jolteon looked over at her. "What? You look surprised. We eat meat too and we're not cannibalistic," he smiled.

"It's getting late. We're going to head back to base. I'm going to also do some more hunting," Luxray said picking up the chicken and leaving with Luxio behind him.

"I didn't know there were normal animals in the Pokémon world," Faith said, half surprised.

"Of course, animals are animals." After a few moments, he added, "Come on. Before we head back to town, I have something I want to show you."

Jolteon led Faith deeper into the dead forest. "How big is this forest?"

"Probably beyond what you can fathom. There are many places to explore in this forest," Jolteon answered.

They arrived at another clearing much larger than the training grounds. In the middle of it was an abandoned building. It looked like a house.

"This place is awesome," Jolteon said, looking in the abandoned house.

"What's so awesome about it?"

"The very fact it's abandoned and it's huge. I was thinking you could use this as a rescue team base.

"No way," Faith said.

"What, all you need to do clean it up a little bit, and it could easily fit two or three Pokémon.

Faith sighed. He did have a point.

"Anyway, I just thought you find this place cool. Let's go back to town."

They went back to town and to nurse Audino. Faith told her she healed and was ready live in the town. It wasn't all a lie. As they headed back to the base Faith said, "Jolteon, is it okay if I stay in town for a little while alone?"

He nodded. "Just be back before it gets too dark."

* * *

Faith ran to the middle Pokémon square. She didn't know, she just wanted to explore. She headed to the Pelipper Post Office. Standing by the billboard was a Chikorita. "Hello," she called to him.

He acknowledged her nervously. "Who are you?"

Faith could tell he was nervous. "My name is Faith. I live not far from here."

He nodded. "My name's Chikorita."

Faith looked at the billboard. "So what are you doing here? Do you have a job to post?"

He shook his head. "I actually was just here wishing I could take a job. You see I will make a rescue team but I'm way too weak."

"I could help you." Faith said before she could really think about it.

"Really?"

"Yeah we'll meet here tomorrow and we'll discuss it. It's getting late so I have to go now, but we can discuss it tomorrow," Faith said excitedly.

"You mean it?"

Faith nodded. "Of course."

Faith ran back to Team Electric happily. She decided not to tell Jolteon, not yet anyway. She wanted to see if it worked out first. She couldn't be any happier, maybe she would finally find answers. Starting tomorrow a new team, a new life and hopefully some answers too.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Faith woke up early. She decided to go for a stroll before everyone else woke up. As she walked, the chill of the wind greeted her, and she longed for spring. Everything seems so dark, dead, and cold until she looked at the sky. The stars were limitless, bringing some light to the darkness.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

Faith jumped at the voice behind her. It was Jolteon.

"When did you…?"

Jolteon smiled. "You must always be vigilant, my apprentice."

"I just had to come out here to think… Everything still is going too fast."

Jolteon nodded. "Life is chaos, but I have some advice for you. Concentrate on the now. Don't worry about gaining your memories back. Honestly, if you gain your memories back now how would they help you? Embrace the chaos and most of all embrace this world in the pokémon in it."

Faith thought about it but couldn't say anything. Questions, fear, and chaos still burned within her heart. Then she thought about the Chikorita she met the night before. She had said she'd help him without even thinking. _Why?_ She took a deep breath. She can't break a promise. She would form her own team with him.

"You might want to go back to bed for now. Breakfast will be in a few hours and then we'll go to the training grounds."

Faith nodded "Um… Jolteon?

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it okay if we invite someone else to the training grounds?"

"Like who?" Jolteon asked, tipping his head curiously.

"I met a Chikorita in town the other night. He wants to form the rescue team and I said I would help him," Faith answered.

"Okay, you can invite your friend. We'll stop by the square before we go to the training grounds."

"Yay! Thanks, Jolteon."

After breakfast, Jolteon sent Andrew, Luxray, and Zebstrika on the rescue mission for that day. Then he and Faith went to town. When Faith came to the town she ran a little bit ahead of Jolteon. Then she spotted Chikorita standing in Pokémon square. He spotted her and ran up to greet her, but when he saw Jolteon, he stopped suddenly. Faith was confused. "Hello Chikorita," Faith greeted him.

Chikorita walked up to them nervously. "Hello, Faith." he said, looking at Jolteon, "You didn't tell me you were part of team Electric."

Jolteon shook his head as soon as the words came out of Chikorita's mouth.

"Faith is not an official member of team Electric. I'm helping her train to become part of a rescue team."

"Oh wow," Chikorita said, amazed. "For a second there, I thought you were actually part of a Silver ranked team."

"Silver ranked?"

Jolteon nodded. "There are four ranks rescue teams can be. When you start out, you're Normal rank. The next is Bronze rank, and then Silver rank. The last one is Gold rank, which is the highest rank of a rescue team. There are even rumors of a higher rank that. But no one's ever reached it. I'm not even sure the rank actually exist."

Faith nodded; now she understood why Chikorita was in awe. Jolteon's team were very high in this society.

"I want to invite you to the training grounds with us. I thought it would be good to train together."

"Sure!" Chikorita got excited. "Wow, no one's ever actually wanted to make a team with me. There are no teams taking members right now. I'm really happy you actually kept your word."

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Not a lot of pokémon do these days."

Chikorita followed them through the cold dead woods. When they came to the training grounds Chikorita stared in awe as he surveyed the land. It was still late winter, so the battlefield was a dead brown color.

"How do you want us to train?"

"I want you battle to each other. That's the only way you'll grow stronger and more in sync as partners."

Chikorita went to the battlefield. "Come on, Faith."

Faith caught up with him. Then she took her place 5 feet away from him. They both turned toward each other.

"Battle start!" Jolteon called.

Chikorita came charging at Faith with Tackle. That familiar feeling came back to Faith again. She didn't know what it was, but it was like she knew exactly what to do; she couldn't explain it. Something else seemed to take over during battle. Maybe it was another part of her hidden deep inside. Whatever it was she was thankful for it. It gave her the strength to fight. Concentrating once more, Faith jumped aside and scratched Chikorita, who responded quickly by growling. Then he backed off, shaking intensely. "It's so cold" He whimpered, continuing to shake. Concerned, Faith ran to him, coming beside him to help warm him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sensitive to the weather. Thanks"

Jolteon approached them. "Yeah, the winter keeps getting colder and colder. It'll probably snow soon. Tell you what, Chikorita, you actually seem to be at a good level. I'm impressed. I don't think you guys really need more training. What would really hone your skills now is actually going into a mystery dungeon."

Faith turned to Jolteon. "Jolteon what exactly is a mystery dungeon?"

Chikorita turned to her, surprised "What? Don't you know what a mystery dungeon is? How could you make a rescue team without knowing what a mystery dungeon is? Mystery dungeons are everywhere."

"It's okay, Chikorita. That's my fault…I never took her into one." Jolteon thought for a moment on how to explain mystery dungeons. "Mystery dungeons are certain dungeons that appear in nature. Some are mazes. Some are actual dungeons with stairs. It's not a good thing that they're appearing. Wild Pokémon get confused and go out of whack. They used to be really rare... now they're appearing all over the place. That's why rescue teams are so important."

Faith nodded, for some reason, the explanation of a mystery dungeon made her nervous. She didn't know why.

"Why don't you come up with a team name now?" Jolteon suggested.

Chikorita nodded. "Hmm… You're right. I haven't thought of a name yet. Faith, what would you like the team to be called?

Faith thought hard but, she didn't know what the team should be called. She wanted something cool but, she couldn't think of anything. She turned to Chikorita. "Do you have any good ideas?"

Chikorita thought for a moment. "Well, I mean... No, not really I'm not good at coming up with names. I was hoping you'd be better at it."

Faith rolled her eyes. "The best thing I can come up with is team Pokémon."

Chikorita laughed. "Well, I mean if it's the best thing that we can come up with..."

"Mind if I give a suggestion?" Jolteon asked as he approached them.

"Sure, go ahead." said Faith curiously.

"How about team Pierios?"

Faith and Chikorita both looked at him as if he lost his mind. "What the heck does Pierios mean?" Faith asked.

Jolteon smiled. "It's Latin for limitless. I study a lot of lore. I think the name limitless would really fit you guys."

"Can we just use English?" Chikorita teased. "We can't even pronounce Pierios."

Faith agreed quietly. Her mind was somewhere else; for some reason the fact that Jolteon knew Latin bothered her. That didn't seem like something a normal pokémon would know. She looked at him suspiciously, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, you can use English version, if it sounds cool enough for you guys." Jolteon was saying.

Chikorita turned to Faith. "So what will it be? Team Pokémon or team Limitless?"

Jolteon shook his head. "You can't really go by team Pokémon anyway. There used to be a legendary team that went by the same name. They disbanded long before I came to town. Still, you don't want others getting confused, thinking that such a legendary team has come back."

"Why did such a legendary team go by such an unoriginal name? Chikorita asked.

Jolteon shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes you settle. Coming up with a team name is hard. Plus it's not about your team name; it's about your team in general. I think Limitless really fits you guys, though."

"Okay, team Limitless it is." Faith stood up. "It kind of sounds like a challenge to live up to." She paused and took a deep breath. "From now on... We are team Limitless." She proclaimed happily.

Chikorita nodded. There was no way he could put his happiness into words. His eyes shone with pure joy. Faith felt the same way.

"Okay, now before you can go sign up for the rescue team, you need a rescue team base and I know the perfect place!" Jolteon got a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Not that abandoned building you showed me." Faith complained. She sighed, wondering why Jolteon was so crazy about that place.

"Of course, it's perfect. It has a lot of land around it where you can build friend areas, which would be helpful if you want to add more members to your team. All it needs is a little cleaning up."

"If you're talking about the abandoned building a few miles from here, that's actually where I live," said Chikorita.

"Why do you live in such a dirty old place?" Faith asked.

"Because I was actually born in the forest. I only became a citizen of Pokémon square very recently. The truth is I'm still more comfortable living in the woods though."

Jolteon blinked his eyes. "The truth is, Faith, a lot of Pokémon may choose to the forest. I lived in the forest when I first came to this region. It wasn't until I met Andrew and Luxray that I started to live comfortably in a town."

Chikorita nodded in agreement. "Sure, the abandoned house may seem old, but it served as a faithful shelter when needed. I honestly would love to see it turned into a rescue team base and we would have lots of room. We basically have a lot of the forest to ourselves. Come on, Faith there's really not a better choice."

"Okay." Faith said finally. "We'll turn Chikorita's house into a rescue team base. When we're done we'll sign up to be a rescue team. If you're sure you're ready.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Chikorita said.

As they went down to the base, Faith still couldn't help but wonder how Jolteon knew Latin. For some reason, it just bothered her. Slowing her walk, she fell beside Jolteon. "How do you know Latin?" she asked straight out.

"Like I said I study a lot of lore," Jolteon answered not seeming to want to change his story.

Faith knew it wasn't worth asking again.

Over the next three months, Faith, Chikorita and a few members of team Electric restored the abandoned base. They added beds and tables along with other types of furniture. They even added a mailbox and restored wood. Jolteon had a world map which he hung on the wall. By the time they were done the base looks like a little cozy house fit to live in.

The only problem Faith saw was that except for the map, the walls are pretty much bare. Faith promised herself right there and then, that once they had some actual money to spend, the walls were the first thing to get decorated. It would make this place feel a little bit more alive. For right now though she just had to deal with bare walls.

Spring had also come in during the time of restoring the base. Faith and Chikorita had trained a lot. Faith was becoming confident. But there was one thing that she was unsure about and that was the strong instinct to win every time she battled.

She didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. She almost always won unless the opponent was way out of her league, like Jolteon. But even battles with him were becoming somewhat easier to handle.

Faith dipped her head in thanks to Jolteon as she left team Electric with Chikorita. They went to Pelipper Post Office, to sign up as a rescue team. The paper covered the basics like team name and rules. After filling out they were told, they should get their rescue team starter kit within a day. They couldn't go on rescue missions until then.

"Why don't we do some more training near our base since it's warm outside? You can never be too ready."

Faith nodded in agreement, so they left town and started heading towards their base. They were about halfway there when they heard a scream.

"Somebody! Please, help me!"

Faith and Chikorita both turned around.

A Butterfree came flying to them in panic. "Please, I need a rescue team! I was with my baby Caterpie. We were playing in the woods he got a little ahead of me. When I went to get him, a Pokémon attacked me!"

Chikorita nodded, glancing at Faith. There was a concern in Faith's eyes; they weren't an official rescue team yet. That didn't matter now. He and Faith both knew they had to help. It was the right thing to do. "I've heard the wild pokémon attacking." Chikorita said, "But if it's happening in tiny woods it's bad. The pokémon there aren't usually aggressive." Chikorita turned to Butterfree. "We're a rescue team. We'll bring your baby back safely."

Chikorita began running as he led the way to tiny woods. "Where's tiny woods?" Faith asked as they ran.

"It's in a shallow part of the woods. There is a lot of forest mystery dungeons. Tiny woods of the first one you'll come to. Come on, it's not much further."

Faith nodded. They ran through the forest a little longer. Until they came to a clearing with many wildflowers. The whole setting began to change as they entered Tiny Woods dungeon.

Faith was surprised, they were in a sort of meadow clearing. The path beneath them opened up into a maze.

Faith ran into a Pidgey. It attacked her, she attacked back using scratch. The Pidgey stepped back wounded and gave up the fight. "Good job, Faith!" said Chikorita, "let's try to make it to the end of this."

They were almost at the end. Another Pidgey attacked them, Chikorita tackled it to the ground. They rolled on the ground fighting but suddenly, the Pidgey freed itself and flew away.

"For tiny woods to have pokémon this aggressive... It's not normal," Chikorita said worriedly

They finally came to the end the maze and they heard crying.

"Mommy… where are you? Mommy..."

"Look! There's Caterpie; he's safe!"

Caterpie turned to look at them. "Who are you guys? Where is my mommy? Help me..."

"It's okay. We come to rescue you and take you back to your mommy. She's waiting for you outside the dungeon."

Nervous at first, Caterpie approached them. Faith looked him over, he didn't seem to be hurt, and so with him, they left the dungeon

They came out of the dungeon safely with Caterpie. Butterfree ran up and took her child in her arms, shielding him in her wings. "My baby's safe. How Arceus' name can I ever thank you?"

"It's okay, ma'am," Chikorita said. "Dungeons have been appearing and getting dangerous recently. It was good we found your baby unharmed."

"May I have your names at least?"

"Sure, I'm Chikorita, and this is Faith."

"Cool..." Caterpie said adoringly. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"We picked up some berries from the store." Butterfree began, "I know this really isn't enough, but please accept it as a token of thanks." She handed them a small basket of berries.

"Thank you so much again. Goodbye."

Chikorita and Faith went back to their base. Chikorita sat Butterfree's gift on the table. Faith looked around the rescue team base. It was just a small house. There was something cozy about it. "It's getting late. Why don't we go and go to bed? Tomorrow's a new day." said Chikorita, already climbing into his bed.

Faith yawned, "Sure, tomorrow we become official rescue team."

"Hey Faith?"

Faith turned in her bed. "What is it Chikorita?"

"It's just you seem really strong. I know you were trained by Jolteon to become a rescue team leader. Still, you were only with him for a short time. That doesn't explain the immense power. I feel like you're holding back in that dungeon... It's just you always beat me in battle. I guess you could say I'm a little jealous. I don't know. It just seemed like..."

"It's nothing." Faith said cutting him off. "Jolteon must've trained me well, that's all. I'm no different than you... Besides, we're partners, you shouldn't be jealous of me." Faith turned in her bed.

"You're right... Sorry Faith," said Chikorita as he went to sleep.

Just before closing her eyes, she looked around at her new home. The table with Butterfree's gift and the tended to the fireplace. Faith looked into the dying fire. Not everything was right, but it wasn't bad either. She liked this little house. She liked her new job. Everything wasn't perfect as a pokémon but she didn't mind the lifestyle. She finally pulled a small white blanket on her and snuggled into a bed made with soft hay. Peacefully, maybe for the first time since coming here. She slept.


	5. Chapter 5

"Faith, wake up."

Faith stirred a bit "Five more minutes, please."

"Come on. It's almost 7 o'clock."

Faith glared at Chikorita for a moment.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

"That dungeon yesterday must have really taken a lot out of you. It's understandable since it's your first dungeon." Chikorita said.

Faith got up yawned and stretched. "Do you need anything for breakfast?"

Chikorita shook his head, "I already ate. Why don't you get ready for the day? I'm going to check the mailbox to see if we have anything."

Faith got up and got ready for the day. She went outside and pick some apples to eat. When she was almost done with her breakfast; Chikorita came running back inside.

"Faith come look at this! It came! It came!" Chikorita seemed boundless with pure excitement. "Our rescue team starter kit finally came. Come and look."

Faith walked outside excitedly with Chikorita. She looked on as he opened the starter kit.

There were rescue team badges inside. They were also given a toolbox. Lastly, an issue of Pokémon News.

"Yes, now an official rescue team. First off, the rescue team badges let pokémon know we're a rescue team. Then there's the toolbox, which we use to carry the items we find in dungeons. Finally, a copy of Pokémon News. This one is a good way to stay updated. Sometimes there are job notices. You should read it some later on so you know exactly what's going on the world."

Faith nodded taking this all in.

"Well, that's about it," Chikorita said, sounding kind of disappointed.

"Well, no one knows about us yet, right?"

Chikorita nodded.

Then they heard the flapping of wings Pelipper was flying overhead. "Sorry, your rescue team starter kit was so heavy that I didn't get to bring you all your mail. I have this letter for you." He dropped it in their mailbox.

Chikorita nodded in thanks as Pelipper flew away. "Faith, maybe it's our first official rescue mission. Why don't you read it?"

"I would but I can't make out the writing. Do you understand this?

Chikorita looked over the letter. "Hmm…It says that a strange electromagnetic wave flows through a dungeon... And it trapped two Magnemite together. They are now trapped in the dungeon."

Chikorita examined letter again. "This seems to be a rescue mission, but it's really vague. The letter doesn't even tell us where the dungeon is."

Faith thought for a minute. "Is there any dungeons known for electric currents?"

Chikorita nodded. "There is one... It's called Thunder Wave Cave and it's an actual dungeon with stairs and everything."

Faith wasn't sure what to do next. "I guess we could go there and see what happens, maybe someone really does need our help."

"The letter also says that they heard about us from Caterpie," Chikorita commented. "I don't think it's dangerous."

"Then let's go... We can't keep them waiting all day." Faith running a little bit ahead of Chikorita.

"Wait up Faith!"

Faith and Chikorita dashed through the forest, running at top speed. By the time they got to the edge of the forest, Faith was exhausted. Faith looked ahead of her a few feet in front of them was a huge cave; it seemed to be carved on the mountainside. Faith couldn't be sure, though. In front of the cave were two Magnemite looking hopelessly ahead of them into the darkness.

 _"They must be the ones that in the letter,"_ Faith thought. _"So, it was a real rescue mission."_

Both Magnimite looked toward them at the same time. "You're here! Hurry, our friends are trapped inside the cavern!"

Faith examined the Maginemite, who seem to little bit more machine than living. Their bodies were virtually made of magnets. Faith quickly pushed the thought away, right now there are more important things than the strange world of pokémon.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue your friend." Faith looked anxiously at Chikorita. She could tell that like her, he wanted this mission over with too. They quickly move past the Magnimite as they dived into the dark cave.

Faith was surprised to see that the dungeon was letting a lot of light in. There was even grass growing.

Just then a Rattata attacked out of nowhere, tackling Faith the ground. She pushes it off of her and started running. She wouldn't usually run like this but she wanted to get this over as quickly as possible, without hurting anyone. She didn't want to be as aggressive as the pokémon here.

"Faith, over here!" Chikorita had found the stairs. Faith made a run for it dashing to the next level as quickly as she could.

"Faith, you don't usually run from a fight like that," Chikorita called behind her.

"Just trying to save energy. This is a longer dungeon." She called back but in reality, she was actually afraid of her own power. What could she do to the pokémon if she got really into it?. For whatever reason, she was powerful, and she couldn't run away forever. She had to accept what she was. "The fight starts now." She told herself trying to fight the fear.

As she ran through the dungeon, Faith saw an apple. She picked it up. "Chikorita look…"

He nodded. "Let's put it in the rescue team toolbox. We can eat it later if we get hungry."

They passed to the next floor without any problem. Mainly because Faith was running at top speed as fast as her legs could care. Her body screamed with exhaustion but she didn't care. She wanted to get this over with; more than anything she wanted to get out here.

"Faith, slowdown" Chikorita "You're gonna push yourself to the point of exhaustion."

Faith slowed down in order to let Chikorita catch up and to catch her own breath.

"Look, we're about halfway through this dungeon. There are stairs right over there."

Faith looked in the direction that Chikorita was indicating and they both rushed down the stairs.

Once they got to the next level, the stairs right in front of them again. "We're so lucky," Chikorita commented. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They were on the fifth floor now. Faith examined the maze to see if there are any stairs near them. No such luck this time.

The good thing was that the maze seemed empty of enemy pokémon. They moved to the dungeon with ease and in the next block there were the last stairs. Before going down Faith picked up an Oran berry and put in the toolbox. Then they finished the mission

"There they are." Chikorita Said running ahead of Faith toward the two Magnemite."Let's get them out safely."

They escape the dungeon safely. As they came out, the two other Magnemite rejoiced. "Thank you, Team Limitless. Now the four of us don't have to be separate anymore."

Faith looked at the four of them. She had to admit when they were together and happy, they were kind of cute.

"We have a reward for you." All four of them said at the same time. They gave Faith and Chikorita $500 and also a reviver seed, and a Rawst berry.

"Faith, are you okay?"

Faith turned to Chikorita. "Yeah... Why?"

"You don't usually run from fights like that."

Faith looked up at the sky; it was almost sunset and they were still in the woods. "Come on, let's hurry up to get home before dark."

"Faith, you didn't answer the question."

Faith turned to Chikorita. "I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

Faith held down her head. "Of myself... Every time I battle it's the same. The same instinct. I want it to go away... It won't leave me..."

Chikorita looked worried at her. "Faith, it's the same for every Pokémon. It's called our instinct to survive. Yes, it's true pokémon didn't use to fight each other like this. But the reaction to danger is the same. You are lucky that that was an easy dungeon. If it would've been a harder dungeon, then you might have been killed for not fighting back. Don't run anymore. You'll get yourself killed.

Somehow, Faith was still convinced her instinct was stronger. They were almost home now. Faith ran up ahead of Chikorita. She was about to slide the door open...

"Hey, Faith!" Faith turned suddenly at the voice behind her. It was Jolteon, Savanna, and Andrew. Jolteon was the one that spoke. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the shock on her face.

Faith took a deep breath. "You just scared me that's all."

Jolteon shrugged. "Sorry, I thought you saw me; I didn't mean to scare you. You must've been downwind from me."

Faith nodded. Then she took notice of the deer in Andrew's mouth. "What...?" She wasn't fully able to ask the question. She couldn't take her eyes off the deer. Jolteon looked at her. "We were hunting. Our meat stock's going low and some of us on the team are omnivores." He looked at her like she should know this.

"Why don't I ever see you hunt?"

"I mostly do it in the morning, before you wake up. That's how we had meat to eat for dinner." He came a little closer to Faith, his eyes shifting towards the rescue team base. "I know we put a meat stock in your base. Have you learned how to hunt yet? I thought it would be easy after you learned your powers."

Faith shook her head. "I haven't really tried. What if I don't want to eat meat?"

Jolteon tilted his head. "You don't really have a choice. Pokemon are either omnivores or herbivores, and Eevees are omnivores. If you don't eat meat, you'll get weak; and start to lose your power. Then if it continues you'll die from undernourishment."

"That's nice." Faith said with a little bit of sarcasm. She didn't want to hear a Pokémon health speech. That's when Chikorita finally broke the bushes.

"Faith doesn't leave me behind like that. This toolbox is so heavy. Then he lifted his head, noticing the three Jolteon. "I didn't know we had company." Then he turned his head and started coughing. "What is that foul stench?"

"A dead deer," Jolteon answered dryly motioning toward Andrew. "Andrew, run the meat back to base. Make sure you cure it. Then fill the stock. Make sure you leave a little meat left over for dinner."

Andrew nodded, putting the doe on his back. He was gone within seconds.

"Sorry, I thought Chikorita was inside. I thought you guys were gathering items and didn't realize you had gone back from a rescue mission."

Chikorita finally looked up. "It's okay."

"So, how did it go?" Jolteon asked curiously.

Chikorita answered excitedly. "The mission was our first official one. It went really well." He eyed Faith as he said this.

Jolteon turned back to Faith. "Faith, why don't you eat with us tonight? You and Chikorita, we can celebrate the success of your first mission."

"Jolteon, I'm exhausted. Thank you, but no thank you."

Chikorita looked at Faith. "Come on Faith they're inviting us to dinner. It's already getting really late and I'm hungry."

"Yeah. but I'm exhausted and sweaty..."

"There is a river not far from here where you can freshen up," said Jolteon. "Savannah, would you like to show her?"

Savannah nodded. "Of course. Faith, follow me."

By now, it was very late at night and stars were cast over the sky. Savanna led Faith to a beautifully shimmering river. She stepped in carefully easing into the cold water.

Savannah stepped in after her. "Feels good, doesn't it? May I brush your fur?"

Faith nodded. Savanna unshielded her claws and stroked Faith in a way that was gentle, cleaning her pelt. "You weren't kidding... You are dirty" Savanna said teasingly.

Faith giggled and looked up at Savanna. She thought about how much she admired her. Faith couldn't explain it but she felt comfortable and happy around Savanna.

"Savannah, I..." She didn't know how to tell her. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome Faith. Let's not keep the others waiting."

Faith stepped out of the water and shook herself. She felt incredibly happy. Savannah followed.

As they walked Savannah cast her eyes up toward the stars, she then closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Savanna blinked. "I just pray to the legendary pokémon that everything will turn out better. We've had a lot of natural disasters here. So much pain." She looked at Faith "What legendary pokémon do you worship?"

Faith tilted her head. "I don't know... Jolteon really never told me about the legendary pokémon."

Savanna's eyes narrowed. "Don't you have one that you favor?"

Faith shrugged. "I guess I worship them all." She said nervously trying to get rid of the tension.

Savannah smiled. "I'm the same way."

They met back up with the team at the Team Electric base. When they entered, Faith ran a little ahead to catch up with Chikorita, who was already making himself a fruit salad.

 _"He must be a herbivore._ " Faith thought. _"That's why he didn't like the smell of the meat._ " It made sense...

"Here's your plate," Savannah said, giving Faith a plate of deer meat, fruit, and berries. "Please enjoy yourselves"

"Thank you."

"So, how are you handling your job as a leader?"

Faith looked up, it was Jolteon. "It's going really well. I like the job a lot."

"I'm so happy for you to say that." He whispered, leaning in close but keeping his distance at the same time.

"Hey, you're back!" Before Faith could see who said that, she was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see Luxray. "Luxray?"

He laughed. "No Faith, it's Luxio. Remember me? I was Luxray's apprentice. Now a full-fledged member of Team Electric."

"That's awesome." Faith said, getting up.

"And I go by Lexi now, as to not get me and Luxray confused.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi."

"You too."

* * *

Jolteon, I need ask you something," Savannah said.

"What is it?"

"Why did you not educate Faith about Legendary Pokémon?"

Jolteon fell silent for a moment. "I didn't see the need to teach her, she will remember them eventually."

Savannah tipped her head. "You're lying to me Jolteon."

Jolteon turned to her. "Oh? And what do you think I could be hiding?"

"I don't know but if it hurts you or Faith, then I want to know now."

Jolteon smiled. "What's with the sudden peak of interest in Faith?"

Savannah turned away.

"Do you look at her as a second chance? To have the daughter you never could?"

"Jolteon, don't torture me like this..."

"If you look her as a daughter, then I think it's best to not know anything. I'm not certain of anything... But if Faith..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"You look at her as a second chance too. I've seen it Jolteon."

Jolteon came closer to Savannah. "Maybe you're right... Then again, letting go is hard."

"I thought you were okay with me and Andrew. I thought you were okay with you being my brother..."

"I am... If that makes you happy."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to put you through the pain I put Andrew through...He still loves me even After... the miscarriage..." tears came to Savanna's eyes as she remembered her child.

"And that's why I won't tell you about Faith. I don't want to be the one to put you in that pain again... Savanna, I still love you no matter what...Damn me to the reverse world... If I ever see you like that again, knowing that I was the one to put there, to begin with. Please trust me on this one, Savanna..."


	6. Chapter 6

Faith breathed in and out over and over again. Lexi lowered his head and growled threateningly. Faith felt slightly intimidated. Taking a step back, she assessed her situation.  
She felt her foot meet the back of a tree. Then she pushed off it and ran as fast as she could, tackling Lexi. But it wasn't enough; he threw her off and she went rolling in the grass. She felt Lexi's paw on her back. "I win again." Faith looked up; Lexi hadn't been easy to beat him since he had grown into a Luxray.

"Can we stop now? I'm really tired," Faith whimpered.

Lexi stood over her and smiled. "Aww…tired of losing? I was just beginning to enjoy my winning streak." He giggled. "So what have you been up to? It's been a long time since we battled together like this. I miss testing you." His voice faded.

Faith brushed herself off and then laid back down comfortably in the grass. "Yes, it has… I remember the very first time we met. You were Luxray's apprentice and I had just come into team Electric." Faith paused as she realized how much she missed this. She realized how much everything had been speeding by. She really didn't have time to enjoy a good friend. She wanted to change that.

"As far as what I've done today. Well… 'I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and then this morning, Chikorita and I went to town to put the money in the bank and store a few things. Then we went on a few missions in Tiny Woods. Now I'm officially exhausted"

"And then I asked you to train with me." Lexi sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were so busy. You didn't have to say yes."

"But I need it. Plus there's time to kill since Chikorita wanted to collect berries on his own."

Lexi laid down next to Faith. "So why didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Faith eyed Lexi nervously. "It's nothing. I just had a strange dream last night... I can't remember what was. But there was something there... I probably sound silly to you. But I can't stop thinking it."

"Don't worry, you don't sound silly. We've all had strange dreams and nightmares. One thing that I've learned is that dreams are just dreams. Just memories… Just predictions… If you stop worrying about them, they go away.

Faith sighed, "I guess you're right… So how are things for you in team Electric?" Faith asked trying to change the subject.

"It's going great. I've been on a lot since missions since I became a full-fledged member."

"When did you become a full member?"

Lexi tipped his head thoughtfully. "Not long after you left. I trained really hard and it was difficult. Even more…" He broke off. Faith could see that he was trying to rethink what he was trying to say. He focused his gaze on the sky. "You know… You didn't stay with us for very long." He finished softly.

Faith didn't really know how to respond to him. "Is there something unusual about that?"

"Like, I know you wanted to make your team at and all, but I barely had time to get to know you. And you barely were on the team and all. I didn't like that. You were gone before I got to know you."

"What are you getting at Lexi?"

"I don't know… It's just like the leader wanted to get you out as fast as possible. And it's strange. I just thought you were going to stay…" Lexi stood up in his eyes were cast down. "I thought you and become a member. It would be nice to have someone my own age on the team. That's all"

Faith shrugged not knowing how to respond. "Well, I'm sorry. She paused and took a deep breath. To be honest with you. I didn't find it strange. Jolteon said I was old enough to be on my own. In his eyes, I was probably an adult living like a child."

Lexi nodded but he still didn't look convinced.

"What you want me to say, Lexi?"

"I don't know..." Lexi held his head down. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I've missed you so much… He walked a little bit away from her and sat down. "I probably sound like a child, but it's true. I really missed you.

Faith slowly walked up to Lexi, it was true, and she really didn't say goodbye team Electric. She didn't think it mattered. She never really felt a part of the team anyway. Now that she thought about it; Lexi was the closest thing she had to a friend. She couldn't even really call Jolteon a friend maybe a guide but not a friend. He just taught her how to live in this world. Well, he did try to make her presence in this world normal. He was the only one that knew her secret. Still, she couldn't shake the fact that she didn't feel close to him.

Lexi was different. She felt a little closer to him. A little closer then Jolteon anyway. Maybe it was because they had some things in common.

"You know… I would like us to start over. I feel like I barely know anyone. Even Jolteon who brought me here… Even Chikorita… Anyway, I like to change that…"

"Well… Jolteon has always been a little distant and mysterious... He likes to keep things to himself. That's normal. I don't think anyone really knows him. Except for maybe Andrew and Luxray."

Faith sighed. "That might be true… But I can't deny the fact that I've been so focused on what I want. That I haven't really given myself the chance to make friends… Real friends. I want that to change." Faith took a deep breath. "So tell me about yourself." Faith trotted around Lexi playfully. "Come on, I want to get to know you

Lexi tossed his head and sighed, closing his eyes. "My mother died and the team found me and took me in. I was just a baby. I don't remember anything about my mom or my dad. All that I remember is team Electric. Which is why I'll probably never leave."

Faith wasn't expecting that; in a weird way, he had faced the same thing that she was facing now, having no memory of the past. _Maybe… Maybe he really can help me._

"So where do you come from Faith?"

"Like you, I don't really have any memory of my past. I'm trying to make a new life and make sense of it all." She let her gaze fall on Lexi. "To tell you the truth I don't really know how to feel… Or how to connect. Maybe that's why it feels like everything is going so fast.

Lexi came close to her. She leaned on him a little bit. "I know how you feel… Trust me it gets better." He said softly.

"Thanks. I do feel better after talking about it. I don't feel like I can talk about it with Jolteon. He would just tell me to keep moving forward."

Pulled away from her and walked a few steps then turned. "Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" It was obvious he wanted to talk about a lighter subject.

"Jolteon says I look about fifteen and he found me in the winter. So I guess I'll be sixteen this winter.

Lexi nodded. "I'm thirteen, my birthday is quite close."

"Oh really? What season were you born?"

"Late spring… At least that's when I was found."

Then Lexi turned, he lowered his head and let out a soft growl.

"Lexi, what's wrong?"

"Shh... I'm sensing another pokémon, and it's not one I'm familiar with," he whispered. "We're not the only ones here."

Faith watched the trees anxiously to see what would come out. Lexi lowered himself as if getting ready to attack. Lexi's cheek began to spark and growled again, a little louder and more intimidating. Faith gulped, she had never seen Lexi this on edge. It scared her.

Just then, Lexi lifted his head his head and sniffed again. "That's funny... It's gone now."

"Maybe… we should… head back now." She tried to have the nervousness in her voice but it shook anyway. She couldn't help it

Lexi nodded. "Of course. It's getting late anyway."

As they headed back Faith was particularly aware of everything around them, especially the sounds. But she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. _What had Lexi sensed?_

"Well, thank you for walking me home Lexi."

"You're welcome. I hope you get some rest."

Faith nodded nervously not really knowing what to do. She was still shaken up by what they almost experienced in the forest.

Faith closed the door behind her, taking a deep sigh. She looked around letting her eyes adjust the change in light. The fireplace still burned weakly. Faith was thankful for the light.

Faith heard a rustle and turned to see Chikorita lying sleepily in his bed. "Sorry, if I woke you when I came in."

"Don't worry about it." Chikorita yawn. "I hope you enjoyed training. Don't stay up too late. We might be busy tomorrow."

"Yeah." Faith grabbed an apple from the table and began munching on it. She was more tired than hungry. But that it would be best to eat something before going to bed. Then she climbed into bed and sink into it. "Good night Chikorita."

"Goodnight Faith."

* * *

Lexi walked into the team Electric base. He had to find the leader. He looked around hastily. _Where could he be? Jolteon needs to know this… Faith might be in danger! I need to find him!_

"Lexi, what's wrong? You look anxious."

Lexi turned-

It was Jolteon. How he had appeared behind him, Lexi didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Jolteon asked again.

"Yes... Umm…huh…Faith and I were battling our training grounds. As we were finishing I sensed something strange. I thought I smelled someone watching us, but it disappeared before I could tell who it was. It might have been a Ghost-type. Lexi's mind began to race _. "It could've been team Ghost. What if they were targeting us again?"_

"We're too high of a rank for them," Jolteon said calmly.

"What if they started targeting team Limitless?"

The leader tipped his head. "There is no evidence of that,"

"Shouldn't we at least let team limitless know?"

Jolteon shook his head and sighed. "There's no need to make them afraid. Team Ghost has been inactive for a while now. It could've just been a wild pokémon. There's no need to jump to conclusions. He rolled his eyes. "That's one thing you need to learn. But I'll send out a patrol to the training grounds." Jolteon bowed his head. "Thank you, Lexi."

Lexi didn't even have time to respond before Jolteon turned and walked off to his room. Lexi didn't know what to think the calmness of Jolteon. It didn't sit well with him _. Shouldn't he care about Faith?_ Lexi shook his head. In a way, the leader was right. There was no evidence to say that he had even sensed a ghost type. There was no reason to make Faith afraid unnecessarily.

Jolteon locked the door silently behind him. He then walked over to the bookshelf beside his bed; trying to remain calm. He grabbed worn dusty book. It was a book of legends. Pokémon legends that were known and some not known. He remembered for a moment how he found the book. A mysterious character has sold it to him. Jolteon remembered gazing at the merchant's book as he would take his nightly strolls. He became curious about it that he ended up buying the book. He never saw that merchant again. He never even knew his name.

Jolteon took a deep breath and turned the pages to the last chapter. Which was filled prophecies that had not yet come to pass.

He then turned to one called _"The New Prophecy_." Faith could be a part of this. _Was she strong enough?_ He needed evidence. But to get that evidence he would have to make Faith fight for her life. For now, if it was team ghost that had spied on Lexi and Faith, he would let them go for now. He sighed, he didn't like the idea, but it was a plan. Hopefully, it would work.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground quaked, Faith woke up and pitch black darkness. Her stomach instantly knotted up. _What do I do? I don't know what to do!_ Faith's mind began to panic.

The earthquake rolled beneath her feet. Then she looked up and she noticed with a little bewilderment, that even though the ground was shaking, the house seemed to be staying strong. _The houses must be built for earthquakes._ Chikorita was even asleep _. Are earthquakes so common here that they ignore them?_ Then the earthquake stopped. It just stopped, as quickly as it came. Faith took deep breaths, allowing the adrenaline to leave her.

Then she fell back into bed. _What the heck just happened?_ She tried to process it. _There was something strange about the earthquake. They don't come on that suddenly, there's usually tremors or signs. She knew that pokémon in town often mention the frequency of earthquakes. But for one to come on so suddenly like that_ _was strange say the least_. She sat up and began to think further. Before the earthquake she had that same dream again, or the same feeling. Like she was remembering something, something important… But she didn't know what. She didn't know why it seemed so important to her.

Faith tried to think of something, anything that could have sparked the dreams, but there was nothing. She carefully laid down; trying to calm down. She rolled over restlessly as she tried to get comfortable. But it wouldn't happen. She lay there wide-eyed. Her body ached from exhaustion; _why does nothing make sense anymore? Why is this happening? Why am I here?_

"Faith it's morning. Rise and shine."

Faith turned away from Chikorita. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 7 o'clock."

Faith suddenly remembered the earthquake last night. "Chikorita did you feel that last night? The earthquake I mean…"

He nodded. "That's why we should start early. I hope the town wasn't damaged. It was a small one, but earthquakes are never good.

"Um hello…?"

Both Chikorita and Faith looked around. Faith thought she imagined the voice, but apparently, Chikorita heard it too. There was no one else here that she could see.

"Hello? You are…um... Team Limitless right?"

Faith and Chikorita looked around again. _Where was that voice coming from?_

 _This is way too weird_. "Who's asking? Reveal yourself now!" Faith yelled. She was getting fed up with this game and a little weirded out.

"Oh, you can see us of course. How very rude of us. We're so sorry."

A Pokémon popped up from the ground. But was it one Pokémon? Or three?

"We are Dugtrio." They did not hesitate to introduce themselves, speaking in three very high mice-like voices. "Last night during the earthquake our child Diglett was attacked." They quivered as they recalled the memory. "He was kidnapped and whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain. We cannot possibly climb somewhere so high up... That is why we must call Team Limitless for help. Please help us. The Pokémon that abducted Diglett was named Skarmory. Please help us… Please…" Their voices quivered as they begged. Faith felt horrified at the thought that a child had been kidnapped.

Then, just like that, they left.

Faith looked at Chikorita trying to process what happened. "Did you get all that?" Her own voice quivered a little.

Chikorita nodded his head. "No offense to them… But why couldn't they have just sent us a letter? I don't like feeling invaded."

"It probably just happened. There wasn't time to write a letter. Now come on, let's go"

"You're right, from their story it sounds like they were describing Mt. Steel. We better hurry."

"Here we are...Mt. Steel." Chikorita announced.

Faith shivered. The mountain had a big cave as its entranceway. Faith tried to look up to judge how tall the mountain was but the peak was lost in clouds. "Faith, look there." Faith turned to see where Chikorita was pointing. In the side of the mountain, there was a path carved out, and it seemed to lead up to the peak.

"Can this even be considered a Mystery Dungeon? It doesn't really seem to be a maze."

Chikorita shrugged. "All Mystery Dungeons are different. Come on, let's get started.

As they started up the path, Faith could now see how every Pokémon made their home here. They dug out holes in the side of the mountain and made a nest out of anything available. But most were made of rocks.

Try not to alarm any of the Pokémon." Chikorita whispered. "Because I really don't want a fight to break out.

Faith nodded. She understood why. Usually, Chikorita didn't mind fights. But the path they were going up was narrow and heights were starting to become dangerous. She hoped the summit was flat. They continued on with quiet footsteps. Something moved behind Faith. She turned to see a Zigzagoon. He bared his teeth and ran for her.

 _Damn it! I didn't even do anything!_ Faith tried to think. She didn't want to fight, but running wasn't an option either.

She felt desperate, just then a tornado of sand surrounded her. The tornado that she had summoned seemed to sweep across the whole mountain. It blinded Zigzagoon. "That's Sand Attack." Chikorita's voice seemed so far away right now. Faith didn't know why. The blinded Zigzagoon violently tackled Faith to the ground. Faith tried to push him off but she felt herself slip.

She was falling to her death, the Zigzagoon above her. She grabbed him. It was funny, She was falling to her death, but she felt at peace. She held the Zigzagoon close. "Why did you attack me?" She asked. Her own voice came out weakly.

"The earthquake took everything for me… I have nothing left now… So lost and confused… Sorry I attacked you… You had food….

Faith was only half listening, and she closed her eyes. Then, she felt something come under her. She heard a voice. " _It's not your time yet. Unlock the true power within you. Do not be afraid. Be merciful to all. Do not judge. Let the power of justice guide you, and your destiny will reveal itself."_

 _This voice sounded so familiar… It couldn't be…Who's there? Who are you? Is anybody there?_

Faith closed her eyes and effort to escape the horrible dream. _This all has to be a dream, right? Please let this be a dream._

"Faith, are you okay? Get up, Faith!"

"Huh…? What?"

"Oh, good you're okay. I was really worried." It was Chikorita.

"What the heck happened?" Faith asked as she tried to get up.

"You used Sand Attack on a Zigzagoon and then you suddenly passed out. Luckily, I think the Sand Attack was enough to scare him off. But let's not do that again. Do you know why you passed out?"

"Maybe I'm just hungry."

"Here's an apple. Eat up." Chikorita said as he handed her an apple from the toolbox.

The truth was Faith wasn't really hungry, but she ate the apple anyway.

"Are you okay now?" asked Chikorita.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Okay. Then, let's hurry. We're almost at the top."

Faith nodded but she couldn't really think about the mission _. What had the heck happened to her? Had she really almost fallen to her death? What happened to the Zigzagoon? What if it happened again? Why did that voice sound so much like Jolteon?_

"Come on Faith, we're almost there."

"Okay, coming."

Faith and Chikorita finally made it to the top of the summit, and thankfully, it was flat

"Look Faith!" Faith looked ahead of her and noticed with horror that the mountain was split in two. "The earthquake must have done this. I had no idea it was that bad. No wonder it's been so quiet."

Faith looked back at Chikorita "You don't mean... That many died, do you?"

Chikorita shook his head sadly. "I don't know how many died…but…."

Faith felt numb but she didn't have time to fully process her emotions before she heard a screech from the air. She looked up, it was Skarmory.

Chikorita ran forward. "Hey Skarmory, where's Diglett? We're here to rescue him."

"I'm over here!"

"Oh no! He's on the other side of the summit. How are we ever going to get him?"

"You're not!" Skarmory came down at a lightning speed. "I won't let you."

"Why have you done this?" Faith could feel her rage rising. "Skarmory why did you kidnap an innocent child?" Faith almost coming to tears. "You heartless…" She couldn't find words to finish the sentence.

"They caused the earthquake… They caused it…. They caused it…."

"That still doesn't explain why you did this. You kidnap an innocent child. We're taking him back." Faith growled

Chikorita looked at Faith, anger raged in her eyes. He had never known Faith to show this much aggression. The situation surrounding this mission must be really bothering her. It was bothering him too but at the same time, it didn't surprise him. "Skarmory, just let the child go and we will leave. We can forget that this whole thing happened."

Faith stared at Chikorita. _How could he deal with this so calmly?_

Skarmory laughed. "If you want the child so badly, then fight me.

Chikorita shook his head. "Fine, then we have no choice." He turned to Faith. "Are you ready?"

Faith nodded.

Skarmory came at lightning speed towards Faith. She dodged him just in time. Then she turned, the tornado of sand came around her again and she heard Skarmory screech in pain. She then tackled him to the ground. He pushed her off within seconds. Then he plunged his beak deeply into her. Faith could barely breathe and the pain was unbearable. She cried out.

"Faith, Damn it! No!" A tornado of leaves to go took over Faith's vision. She kept breathing desperately. She heard screeching. Chikorita was standing over her. And everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

_I know... I know you can be better than this… Listen to your instincts, and do not be afraid._

"Look she's opening her eyes!"

"What… happened?" Faith tried to get up.

Jolteon stopped her. "Don't move Faith, you're hurt.

Faith the sharp pain come over her. "What happened?" She whimpered. She was surprised when her voice came out as a whisper.

"Skarmory used peck and stabbed you in the chest during your fight. Chikorita was able to send a distress call to us and I'm so glad. Don't move or you may reopen your wound."

Faith tried to look around. "Where is Chikorita?"

"I'm here. I'm right beside you." Chikorita came a little closer so that Faith could see him

Faith closed her eyes and laid back down she was too weak to look up for very long. "Was the mission successful?" She asked weakly

Chikorita nodded. "Diglett's is safe with his Papa now."

Faith smiled slightly. "How did you call for help?"

"I called Jolteon for help." He came closer, showing his badge to Faith. "Not only does the badge say that we're a rescue team. But it also allows us to call for help… See the button in the middle the badge? One of us can press it, and it alerts any team in the area that we are in trouble."

"We had just finished our mission when we got the alert. We responded as quickly as possible." Jolteon said.

"Wow, I didn't know the badge could do that." Faith said struggling to keep her eyes open but not wanting to rest just yet.

"The Magnemite also helped us." Chikorita smile widened into a grin. "And guess what Faith? One of the Magnemite asked us if he could join our team. Is it okay that I said yes?"

"Of course Chikorita. I wouldn't deny anyone that wants to help a spot on the team."

"Now Chikorita, let her rest," said Jolteon softly. "You can tell her more about the expansion of the team later."

"Wait a minute, what you mean by expansion?"

"The places that sell friend areas reopened today. They gave away the Power Plant friends area for free. That's the friends' area where Magnemite lives. I also took it upon myself to buy a few more friend's areas. So we can start gaining a good number of members. Don't worry, we still have money."

Chikorita then turned and walked from the room. Faith was so tired; her head was spinning. How long was I out?

Faith reluctantly fell back asleep, though it wasn't a restful sleep.

She awoke in a daze. Faith tried to move but sharp pains soon forced her to stay still.

"Faith you're awake. Would you like something to eat?" It was Savannah.

Faith turned her head slightly, regretting it as soon as she did it. "Sure I guess." Faith didn't feel hungry but eating would probably help.

"I've made some soup to help you heal." Savanna carefully pushed the bow within Faith's reach. Faith looked into the bowl; it was crushed Oran and Pecha berries.

"The Oran berries will give you strength and the Pecha berries will help your wounds to heal. Drink up."

Faith drank slowly. Savannah stood over Faith in a very watchful mother-like way. "You poor thing, that chest wound is nasty."

"How long will it take to heal?" Faith asked weakly as she drank the healing soup.

Savannah examined the wound carefully. "I would say two weeks maybe a little more."

Faith moaned.

"You can't go jumping back into missions Faith. Chikorita will take care of your rescue team. Meanwhile, I think it would be best for you to stay here and heal."

Faith nodded but just barely. As much as she'd hate to admit it Savannah was probably right. Plus, it would give her some time to think about all the weird stuff that happened on the mountain. Part of her wanted to forget it and call it a dream. But she knew deep inside it wouldn't go away. Something was happening, it involved her. _I don't know how to open up about it without sounding crazy. I mean come on voices, a reoccurring dream? I'll keep it to myself for now. The only one who may anything is Jolteon._

Faith began to get sleepy again. She slowly breathed in and out and let her dreams take her.

The next morning really wasn't any better. Her wounds were still relatively new. So she couldn't really move. Savannah came in to take care of her, giving her food and making sure she was comfortable. "Why do I need to stay at the team Electric base? I have my own team base. Why can't I go back home?"

Savanna looked thoughtfully at Faith "The leader…" She cleared her throat. "Jolteon, he wants to make sure you heal properly. Your wound was so bad that to move you unnecessarily may have endangered your life." She looked serious for a moment. "You can go back to your team in a couple weeks. I assure you, Chikorita is taking care of everything. Whenever you're little better maybe you can go walking around town for some fresh air. Then you can go back to team base.

Faith looked back at Savannah and nodded as best she could.

"Jolteon is your guardian after all," Savannah commented. "He has a right to know your safe."

Faith couldn't look Savannah in the eye right now. Jolteon didn't feel like a guardian. He didn't feel like a father. He didn't feel like family at all. He felt more like a teacher or mentor. Then again, even that was vague.

Days turned to weeks, Faith's was starting to heal. However, all the bed rest had made her week and a cough had taken over her. At least she could move around a little, which helped. Savanna gave around-the-clock medicine to help.

Also, Chikorita often visited to keep her spirits up. He talked about the missions and how he wanted to stay close by while she healed up. So, most of the missions took place in Tiny Woods. "It'll be a long time before we reach the next rank. But we're getting closer."

Faith was happy to know that the team seems to be going well in her absence. "You make a good co-leader Chikorita."

"Aww… Thanks. Don't mention it. I'm just trying to do what I need to until you feel better."

Faith sighed. "Yeah… I feel somewhat better. My wound is just sore and the cough is starting to go away."

"When do you think you can take a walk around town? Or even come back to team base?" Chikorita asked.

"My energy is really low right now… I would say maybe with the next couple days. But I don't know."

"Well just, take as long as you need to rest. I don't want what happened to happen again. You really scared me, Faith." He paused. "The way you passed out was so sudden. I didn't know what to do. It seems like something more than lack of sleep could cause. And then you woke up fine. You had me so confused. I hope something like that never happens again.

Faith didn't realize she had scared Chikorita like that. It made her feel dishonest because he didn't know about the dreams or the voice. And she didn't know how to tell him. It all sounded so crazy. Plus, if she did tell him she might risk the fact of having to tell him she's human. She couldn't do that. She wasn't sure if she could trust her team partner. That probably made her cruel.

"It won't happen again. I'll assure you that." Faith said. _I hope…_

Chikorita looked comforted. "Maybe I'll come back tomorrow and we can walk through town. I still need to show you the friends' area shop."

Faith nodded. "That sounds good, and maybe if I can prove that I'm strong enough then I can go back to our team base."

Chikorita nodded slowly. "You know, it seems weird that Jolteon forced you to stay here; in one of his friend's areas, in his team. I don't see why you couldn't have stayed with the doctor. Or at home at our base."

"It's probably because I scared him to death. He is my guardian after all. He cares and has a right to know I'm safe. Plus, if I would have stayed our base you would've had to take care of me. You wouldn't have gotten any missions done. And I probably wouldn't have felt very comfortable at the doctor. When I think about it I think this was the best decision.

* * *

 _Again, I'm here again. That Pokémon I know... I know her. I can see her more clearly now. Her voice is beautiful but she's far away. I can't hear her. Huh? Human? My role? Were you the one talking to me at Mt. Steel? No, that voice is different. Who are you? What have you to do with me?_

* * *

"Jolteon I need to talk to you… It's important." Faith waited for permission to step into Jolteon's chamber. Her wound was sore but she didn't care, this was important. She had to know more about these dreams.

"Come in."

Faith found Jolteon with an addition of Pokémon news. He didn't look up from it.

"You know it's late, right? What you need?"

"I've been having strange dreams." Faith confessed. "I've also been hearing this voice. I think it has something to do with me being human. But I'm not sure. It's really bothering me. It feels like I should know more… It's not really memories… It's more like they're trying to tell me something."

This caught Jolteon's attention. "Describe the dreams and the voice."

"Well, the voice I just hear it. It usually tells me to stay strong. I heard it when I was at Mt. Steel that was the first time. Lately, I've been hearing it more and more. It's a male voice yet I don't know the owner." Faith took a deep breath. She knew this must sound crazy. "The dreams are different. I'm in a meadow I know someone's there. But only recently have they started to have an identity. They're a Pokémon but I don't know them. I don't remember them. It's a female." Faith was starting to talk faster and faster. "I think she's trying to tell me something about the reason that I'm here. My role… I'm also strangely comforted by her."

Jolteon nodded his head taking this all in. "Faith… I can't give you a straight answer right now. But I want you to keep me posted on these dreams."

"You never get a straight answer." Faith said, getting frustrated. "I want to know I'm not going insane."

"Okay, I'll give you a straight answer. You might have a really big role. One that's going to change the world. Everything we know about it. But before I tell you more, I need to know that is really happening. I need proof. Be patient… One more than has to happen for my theory to be correct. If it does I'll spill all I might know."

Faith held her head down. There is no getting a straight answer from him.

Faith awoke the next morning. She was feeling better than usual. She decided to go with Chikorita to town.

"I'm so glad Jolteon said yes to this Faith. I can't wait to show you Wigglytuff's Club. That's the name of the friends' area store.

The store ended up being right beside the bank. Wigglytuff had a lot of friends' areas to choose from. He was an interesting character too. "As we save more money we can buy more expensive friends" areas." Chikorita was saying. Faith nodded.

As they headed back to town, there was a scene in Pokémon Square.

"Huh? What's going on over there?" Chikorita wondered.

"Please help my friend… Please, I need help."

"Forget it. We're not about work for that."

"What's going on here?" Faith asked, half to herself half out loud.

"But my friend needs a gust of wind. Please!"

Lombre sighed. "Poor Jumpluff, having to beg for a rescue mission."

Faith nodded, so that's what was going on, Shiftry's was too greedy to work for small prices. That's one reason he doesn't have many allies. Faith thought, remembering Jolteon's complaints about greedy rescue teams.

"Wait!"

"Oh! What do you want?" Shiftry turned around angrily. He was soon face-to-face with Alakazam. The leader of the highest ranked team and all of Pokémon Square. And he wasn't alone.

"Rather coldhearted aren't you? To save Jumpluff's friend the strongest of when needed. You're the best team for the mission. Yet you stand here slandering the name of rescue teams.

Shiftry looked around, no one supported him. He growled frustrated. "Fine okay, we'll do it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" His team stormed angrily away from the crowd.

Faith was in awe. A Gold rank rescue team stood before them. Charizard, his flamethrower can melt mountains. Tyranitar who takes great pride in his armored body and strength. And finally the one with the most glory the leader Alakazam. He was such use psychic powers instead of physical violence. His brain had amazing abilities he said to have memorized everything that has happened so far in history.

Faith had only heard stories of these guys from Jolteon. Team Electric was one of their allies. As they held second place in Pokémon Square to these guys. It made Faith wonder what kind of glory a team would get if they reached Alakazam's level.

"Th-thank you." Jumpluff was saying.

"No need for thanks. It's only natural that you get help. If anyone turned you down again come see me, take care."

Faith couldn't believe how genuine Alakazam seemed in that moment. How amazing… In these natural disasters, it's hard to be that way. It's hard to trust, or maybe it's hard for me.

The crowd parted as the Gold ranked team passed. Alakazam stopped suddenly and turned to Faith.

"Is anything wrong?" Faith asked nervously.

"What's up, team Limitless?" Said Charizard nonchalantly.

Faith didn't know how to respond. He was acting like they were friends.

"It's fine. Nothing,"Alakazam said finally "Let's go."

"Whew... Faith, we need to become like them someday," said Chikorita turning to her happily.

"Yeah…" Faith agreed quietly. But she wasn't really listening. She was spooked and fascinated by the way Alakazam had looked at her. Like he knew something and was trying to it figure out. The same way Jolteon spoke. It felt like he was onto something that was a missing piece in the puzzle of her existence.


	9. Chapter 9

Jolteon walked through the dark woods. A long time had passed since the winter he found Faith. The forest was showing signs of coming back to life. At night, it still seemed haunted. New leaves were beginning to hide the light of the moon. The forest was almost pitch-black all around. The wind wrestled the bushes. Jolteon always felt he should be on high alert, even when he was alone. Despite that, he felt comforted here. He had always belonged to the wild. He closed his eyes, remembering, He had left everything, his family, his lover, his tribe, he left it all just to follow a vague sense of something more out there. The feeling that something was going on and he was part of it. Now, even though he didn't want to admit it. Faith may be a part of the destiny. The new prophecy it was all slowly coming together. But there is still a lot of questions. There was still signs he might be misinterpreting. He hoped so...This was one prophecy he didn't want to be part of.

 _The New Prophecy, the world's balance has been disrupted. The world will be renewed by the sacrifice of innocence, distraction, and the powers of light and dark. The world will be renewed or it will end._

Faith woke up in a cold shiver. She didn't remember dreaming. She was sweating yet cold at the same time. _"What's going on?"_ She looked around, everything seemed all right; it was all dark and quiet. Careful not to wake up Chikorita, Faith tiptoed to the door. She thought fresh air would benefit her.

Wind touched her face and swirled around her like an invisible presence. She looked up to the sky, the stars were limitless. Whatever had disturbed her it was gone now. The night calmed her.

Faith breathed in, letting her mind think. This world was a strange place and everything still seemed to be swirling around her. But in this moment, everything seemed to be almost slowing down. Maybe not making sense, but it felt like she was close to making sense of it all than ever before.

" _I know I was sent here for reason. Whoever sent me here I will do my best to please them. I will do my best finish my role no matter what it is. I vow to that. Whatever my role is, I will go forward. I will not be afraid._

Faith took a deep breath feeling a strange sense of security and comfort. "I vow to complete my role no matter what it is or what it cost me." It took her a long time to come to terms with being a Pokémon and the reality of having to hide the fact that she was human. But now, she felt she had a role here; there was a reason why she was turned into Pokémon. She wouldn't go home until that reason is found and the role is done.

* * *

"Faith, you seem exhausted," Chikorita observed.

"Yeah, I didn't get a good sleep last night. But it's all right."

"Hmm…" Chikorita looked at her. "If you say so."

"Good afternoon guys."

Both Faith and Chikorita looked ahead of them, it was team Electric. "Are you guys heading out for a mission?" Jolteon asked as he walked up to them.

"Actually, we just got back from a mission." Faith told him.

"Cool, we were just off the town. Would you like to come with us?"

Faith looked at Chikorita who nodded in agreement. "Sure."

Faith got in line with Lexi. "Is there any special reason why we're going to town?"

"Yes, the Makuhita Dojo just opened up."

"We're curious to try it out." Andrew chimed in.

"Wow, I knew that they were working on a new building in the south part of town but I had no idea it was to be a dojo," Chikorita said

"Dojo?" Faith asked, confused.

"A dojo is a place for rescue teams work out. They have small easy dungeons that are meant to make you stronger. Pokémon square one has never had one before. So, this is exciting." Jolteon answered.

. They walked as a group to the south end of Pokémon square. The whole town was gathered there for the opening of the dojo.

"Wow, it's so pretty." breathed Faith as she admired the architect of the building. The building was gold with a red roof. On the roof, were many designs of legendary Pokémon. The door was its normal door and the building had wooden windows.

I don't know, it just has this really new yet ancient theme to it." Chikorita said as he tried to describe what he was feeling.

"I know what you mean." Faith agreed. "Especially with the beautiful designs of legendary Pokémon."

"Do you want to try it out?" Jolteon asked. "We can go in there with you. We can make it a game to see who makes it to the end of the dungeon faster.

"Thanks, Jolteon but I'm really tired." Faith sighed. "I didn't get a good sleep last night."

"Then it's best for you to get some rest," Lexi said sounding a bit concerned. "We'll tell you how it was. Chikorita would you like to join at least?"

"No, I think I'm with Faith on this one. We're going to try to get some rest."

"Have a good rest of the day guys!" Jolteon called.

"You too!" Faith called back."

"You didn't have to do that. You could try a dungeon or two with them."

"It's okay Faith. It's getting late anyway."

"But-"

"Hey, what happened?" Chikorita ran ahead of Faith.

Faith ran with Chikorita. It was their mailbox, someone had crashed it to the ground and stole all the mail.

"Who could've done this?" Faith asked out loud as she examined the mailbox.

"I don't know; Chikorita said puzzled, "There's no scent."

"Is this the team Limitless here?"

Faith and Chikorita both turned around. A team of strangers stood before them. A Gengar, a Haunter, and an Espeon.

Faith focused on the Espeon for a second. He seemed familiar, but she didn't know why. She shook her head to erase the confusing thoughts.

"There's nothing here."

"Who are you?" Faith asked she didn't know whether to fear them or fight them. Jolteon had warned her about gangs. However, she hadn't done anything to tick someone off, and the team didn't have a lot of money. _So, why would they be on someone's radar?_

"Who me? My name's Gengar." He smiled sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Faith asked, trying to keep her voice level.

He bent down toward her almost whispering. "Take your destroyed mailbox as a warning. There are already too many teams in this town. We don't like competition."

"What did we ever do to you?" Faith was trying to keep herself from growling. Gengar Looked intimidating. He was a humanoid Pokemon that stood on two feet. He was much taller than Faith. He had beaming red eyes that glared at her. His back had what seemed to be rigid with scales or spikes. He looked like something from her nightmares.

"I know you're friends with Jolteon. Team Electric is one of our worst enemies. He betrayed us...So, Naturally, that makes you an enemy by default."

"My rescue team has nothing to do with Jolteon. Leave us alone!" Faith hissed

"Liar. I see you walking with him all the time. I even remember the winter day he brought you to Pokémon square..."

Faith felt her whole body tense up. _Was this going to lead to a fight?_

Gengar shrugged his shoulders. "Relax, If we fight here we'll be arrested."

"We're going to have you arrested for stealing our mail." Chikorita threatened.

"You can't prove anything. There's no scent." He was already turning to leave.

"Chikorita, he's right, we can't prove anything."

"Faith, we can't let this go."

"They're already gone and we have no proof that they destroyed the mailbox. They could easily say a wild Pokémon did it." Faith's voice fell to a whisper. "We need a plan. I'll speak to Jolteon tomorrow. Hopefully, he'll give us enough information to get to the bottom of this. For right now, let's get some rest. We have no idea where tomorrow will lead."

Chikorita nodded. Faith could tell he was worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Faith rolled sleepless in her bed. She wanted to see Jolteon right now. _What time is it?_ She breathed in deep. It was a middle the night, he was probably asleep. Plus, she was too tired to get up.

Her body ached and begged her to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the questions.

She couldn't sleep, she felt like she was about to panic attack. She had to go to Jolteon now.

She started making her way to Team Electric's base. She came to find all the lights out in the door locked. _I should have known no one would be awake at this hour._

"What are you doing here?"

Faith turned around quickly, it was Jolteon. _Why does he have to appear so suddenly?_

"I need to talk to you about something… Important."

"Go on…" said Jolteon simply.

"Yesterday, I ran into team Ghost. I think they might be a gauge. It seems like they have a history with the team Electric. I would like to know the history is because they're targeting my team and I'm not sure what to do."

Faith could barely see Jolteon in the dark, all shadow no color. She thought she saw Jolteon shake his head. "They're not important. You'll be fine."

At that moment Faith thought she was going to lose it with Jolteon. "Okay, you haven't been honest with me from the start. You're always keeping things from me. I want that to stop! I want it to right stop now! Tell me who team Ghost is. Tell me about the history with you. I won't leave until you do!

Jolteon's shadow didn't move but Faith heard him taking a deep sigh. "Team Ghost betrayed us. We were a rescue mission together and they turned around and attacked us. They took everything… credit, money... It was then I realized that Gengar had used us."

"What does that do with me?"

Jolteon shrugged. "Honestly nothing. It surprises me that Gengar target a low ranking team. But I guess since he knows you're with me the game changes."

"What should I do? You didn't give me a very detailed explanation how did you do with them?

"Fight them…" Jolteon said softly.

"You want me to challenge them to a fight? I know nothing about them and they're ghost types."

"Once you make it a point that you are strong they will leave you alone. That's how team Electric dealt with them. Type shouldn't matter. If you want them to leave you alone then you must fight them."

Faith nodded, "Can you tell me more about what happen though?"

"That's not for you to know," Jolteon said softly. "Betrayal is not something one likes to talk about."

"Okay." Faith said. She knew she wouldn't get any information from Jolteon if he didn't want to talk about it. She was tired so she bowed her head in thanks and turned to go.

* * *

Jolteon watched Faith as she left. " _Faith I hope you'll forgive me. I honestly don't know what to do. What if you're not one? I can't become close to you. What if I have to kill you? What if you're not the prophecy?"_

* * *

Chikorita sighed. "Why are you always so tired?" He asked rhetorically.

"I said I'll be up in a minute. Why don't you get breakfast ready?"

"I already ate."

"I question what time you get up and how much sleep you get." said Faith rolling out of bed.

She got ready for the day as quickly as she could. She was washing her face when there was heard a knock on the door. "Chikorita, can you get that?"

"Sure"

Chikorita opened the door. It was Caterpie, Butterfree's child.

"What's wrong, Caterpie?" Faith asked curiously.

Caterpie was shaking a little. "Team Limitless, you have to help me. My friend and I Metapod were playing in the woods. We went a little deeper than usual. And we ran into wild Pokémon. We ran as fast as we could and I lost track and Metapod."

"So Metapod lost?" Faith repeated trying to make sense of the story. " Okay, Caterpie, we will try to find your friend. I want you to go back your mother and wait."

Caterpie nodded.

"Oh, sounds like a rescue mission."

Faith growled, she knew that voice, it was Gengar. "Come on, this isn't your mission. Leave us alone."

"We can do whatever the hell we want. Plus, I know the place that Caterpie is talking about, It's Sinister Forest" Gengar said.

"I don't care if you know the place or not." Faith hissed. "Get out of our team's business!"

Gengar smiled at the attention. "You know what Faith, I'll make you a deal."

Faith rolled her eyes. "What kind of deal?"

"Something fun," Gengar said. "The first one to Sinister Forest wins and gets to do the mission.

"I don't know why you care so much…" Faith said _why did his team show up in the first place?_

 _"I've actually had eyes on your team for a very long time. I'll rob everything from you. I enjoy watching those he loves fall."_

Faith turned to Gengar in horror, _was she hearing things?_ Genger hadn't said anything. He was just standing there _. Could she hear his thoughts?_

"Faith, are we going to take the deal or what?" Chikorita asked

Faith looked hard at Genger. "It's on! And I have another condition. If we win you leave us alone."

"Deal." Said Gengar smiling in a way that had Faith creeped out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caterpie backing away. The tension between the teams probably scared him.

She walked up to him slowly. "Caterpie, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. Just go back your mom and tell her what is happening. I promise will find your friend and he will come back safe."

Caterpie nodded and started his way home.

Faith and Chikorita stood at the entrance of the woods. Faith knew that the woods were divided into many sections. There was Tiny Woods and Faith didn't really know about any other forest sections. "Chikorita, what part of the forest is Sinister Woods?"

Chikorita looked around nervously. "Sinister Woods is the name given to the darkest part of the forest. Why would Caterpie and his friend be playing there?

"We don't really have time to worry about why. They're kids, they could've just been exploring and got a little too deep. We need to get there before team Ghost does."

"Faith, I don't really think we should mess with team Ghost. We're not very high rank if we start a fight with them it could get us into trouble." Chikorita said anxiously.

"But they're the ones interested in us. Trust me, I wish they would leave us alone too."

"What do you think their goal is?" Chikorita asked nervously.

"I don't know." Faith said a little irritated. "All I know is that Gengar has something against Jolteon."

Faith started and toward the woods. All her senses were on alert. She sniffed the air to see if she could track team Ghost. However, there was nothing aside from the normal sense of the forest.

They went slowly, Faith stayed on alert for any sign of Metapod. If he was smart, he could curl up in a ball and just wait. But there was no guarantee he had done that. For all Faith knew, he could be anywhere in this forest.

The forest started to change. Instead of soft grass, dead leaves scratched Faith's paw. The trees started to get thicker and darker.

"We're getting close," Chikorita said nervously.

"I don't see any sign of Metapod." Faith said, looking around just to make sure. There were no signs of life except for the foliage. "What do you think we should do?"

"Keep going… I mean do we really have a choice at this point?"

Faith shook her head. "Maybe we could send out a search party. I mean I thought we just find little guy and go back home. He could be anywhere in this forest. His mother probably worried sick."

"Metapod doesn't have a mother."

"What? You mean you know him?"

Chikorita nodded. "Butterfree is his Guardian."

"Why would she let them go so deep into the woods?"

"Like you said, they were probably playing and lost track of where they were. The best thing we can do now is to find Metapod and hopefully get him before team Ghost does."

"Then we might be too late." Faith whispered, "look…" Ahead of them was Ganger's team. They were upwind of them which is why Faith hadn't sensed them.

"What the hell do we do?" Chikorita whispered nervously.

Faith thought about ignoring them for a moment. She didn't really know what to do in this situation. She knew team Ghost has something against her but she didn't know why and she didn't know much about them. It wouldn't be safe to take on that kind of enemy. But they had to find Metapod...

"Hello." Faith's blood ran cold as she turned. It was Gengar and his team. It was Gengar and then his teammates a Ghastly, a Hunter and an Espeon.

"Faith these are seriously dangerous Pokémon," Chikortia whispered.

"You haven't found them yet, have you?" asked Gengar.

"No, have you?"

Gengar shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Maybe we could all help each other? And find them together." Chikorita said nervously. He was shaking.

"Actually, that's not the reason we took the mission."

"Then why did you challenge us?" Faith asked.

"You realize you're in a forest, all alone…"

"Oh,…No!" Faith backed off.

Gengar laughed. "Not even Jolteon will be able to hear you scream."

At that moment he took a hold of Faith, choking her. Faith heard Chikorita scream. Then she felt teeth sink deep into her body. Like a thousand knives, Her muscles were in a state of flux. Her body was burning. She couldn't believe that she had been coaxed out here to die. _Metapod needs to be found! What do I do now? I can't even scream. Jolteon, if you're out there please come, I silently beg of you."_

Faith was thrown to the ground. Ganger kicked her multiple times. The poison weakened her. She felt all her power draining from her. Ganger ripped her badge from her neck. Now she couldn't get help; she couldn't call anyone. She looked over to Chikorita. He was lying there helpless, Ganger's teammates had poisoned him too.

"What is the re-..." Faith choked, in agonizing pain. It was getting harder to breathe _. "Please, someone come."_ Faith vision was starting to fail and everything was clouded.

She heard what sounded like a roar. Something went " _boom!"_ and there was smoke all around her. She tried to get up; she felt something grab her on the neck. Strangely she felt safe and she let the someone pick her up.

"Who are you?" She asked she could barely speak, she didn't even know if they had heard her. The poison completely overtook her. Her vision failed completely. Her body went weak and limp. She fainted.

 _Faith! Faith! You have to make it through this. You have to live. Don't worry, we'll be back to team base and a minute. Jolteon is taking care of everything, just hold on. Faith!..._

Faith opened her eyes to blackness. _What's going on? She felt horrible from the poison._

"Look she's opening her eyes!"

"How do you feel Faith?" asked Jolteon.

Faith looked up, Jolteon was standing over her. "Horrible." She replied whimpering. "Where am I?"

"You're back at your normal team base. "You're home," Jolteon answered.

"Savanna was able to give you Pecha berry. So you should be feeling better quite soon." Jolteon told her.

"What happened?"

"Ganger used a pretty strong poison move on you. He used a move called Toxic."

Faith looked at Jolteon. "What happened to Gengar?"

"I pushed him back," Jolteon said.

"You told me to fight him. Faith's voice faded. "I lost…I lost…What happened... You…" Faith collapsed.

"Faith…"

Chikorita glared at Jolteon from his bed. "You told her to fight team Ghost?"

"I told her to plan to fight them. I didn't know they would bring you out the woods and try to kill you." His voice seemed a little anxious.

Chikorita didn't believe him. "Thank you for fighting off team Ghost anyway and thank you for bringing us both back here." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't bring Faith back here."

Chikorita looked surprised, "Then who did?"

"I don't know. I heard the commotion of the battle. I went to see what was going on. I brought you back here after I fought off Gengar. I was able to tell my team was going on so, luckily, Savanna and the doctor were ready when I came here. Your team base was the closest. Savanna and Audio were able to heal your wounds. They left about an hour ago. I wanted to wait until you guys woke up. They told me to let them know if anything happens. You've been passed out for the past five hours"

"Thanks for the info." Said Chikorita

"Chikorita, where are you?" Faith asked whimpering.

"Faith, I'm in my bed and I'm sore but okay."

"Good…" Faith drifted off again.

Jolteon looked warily at Faith. She was badly weakened by the poison. She didn't even seem to be all here. _What have I done? In an effort to test her strength I almost killed her_. But if she was not the chosen one he would need to kill her. A human did not belong in this world. If only he had hard proof of something.

Jolteon walked outside. He told Audino that the patients had woken up. Audino nodded in thanks and went to ten to them. Jolteon made his way to the forest.

* * *

The sun setting, this was the darkest part of the forest. The sky was hidden forever. The grass was sharp. Jolteon licked the blood from his paw. His breath was heavy from the pain in his own body. He would not let anyone see his own wounds.

He didn't have much time.

"I knew you'd be here" It was an Espeon. He didn't seem to walk but drift around Jolteon. His eyes gleamed.

"Thank you for saving Faith." Said Jolteon

The Espeon stopped.

"Yes, I know you saved her…"

"You rather her die?" The Espeon laughed.

"No…" Said Jolteon. "But…I do not know if she is the one…She failed this test…"

"She is the one." Said the Espeon, he smiled. She wouldn't have the power to call us if she wasn't. He stepped closer to Jolteon. "But she seems to know little about her power."

Jolteon bowed his head in shame. "I haven't told her anything…"

The Espeon leaned closer…"Why?"

" Ellis… What am I supposed to tell her? That is to die for this world? Along with us?"

"You're supposed to guide her." Ellis moved away from him.

"She will know everything when the time is right," Jolteon said, glaring at Ellis.

"Jolteon stop running from destiny. You are a guardian just like me." Ellis closed his eyes. "The time is soon."


End file.
